Sam The Invincable
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: Sam's life is a lot more hard and complicated than she lets on
1. Chapter 1

Sam The Invincible

Sam The Invincible

Sam, Carly and Freddie were finishing their web show like they do every Wednesday in the third floor of Carly's loft.

"And that's why a gold fish wouldn't make a good date" yelled a spunky long blonde curly haired girl

"Yah you wouldn't want to get all orange and scaly" replied her friendly shoulder length brunette colored hair best friend

"And that concludes today's webcast" said the brunette

"See you next time" said the blonde

"I'm Carly" yelled the brunette

"And I'm Sam" yelled the blonde

"And this is Icarly" they both screamed

"And we're clear" said their friend and technical producer, Freddie

"Hey Freddork go get us some groovy smoothies" Sam yelled

"No I'm not your slave" Freddie replied annoyed of how Sam always treats him like a slave

"But Carly also want one and she's really thirsty" Sam said

"No I'm n……." Carly stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the look on Sam's face which read _'I really need to talk to you Carly'_

"I mean… yah I'm parched" Carly lied

"Ok I'll be right back" he said as he has memorized all of their favorites memorized

"Bye" both girls said

"Ok so what did you want to talk about" Carly asked seriously

"I'm just annoyed how Freddie is always so lovey dovey toward you" Sam said sounding annoyed

A smirk grew across Carly's face.

"What" Sam asked after seeing the smirk

"You like Freddie don't you" Carly stated more than asked

"NO! I think you need to go to the doctors and get your brain checked" Sam said knowing she lied big time and for once she felt bad about it

"Hey speaking of Freddie where is he with out smoothies?"

And right then as if on que Freddie walked in with the smoothies

"and here you are a Banana Beatbox for you Sam, a Watermelon Wipeout for you Carly and a Cranberry Booster for me" he said while handing them the drinks

"Thanks" Carly said while nudging Sam to say thanks

"What?" Sam said

"Say thank you" Carly whispered

"Nah I'd rather do this" and with that Sam grabbed Freddie's drink and poured it all over him

"Hey Carls I got to go home" Sam said as she walked out the door and Sam waved. Once Freddie made sure Sam was out of earshot Freddie made a big loud sigh

"What's wrong Freddie?" Carly asked knowing something was up

"I have a confession to make" Freddie said

"What is it?" Carly asked now curious to what her friend had to say

"I don't like you anymore" Freddie confessed

"Really?" Carly asked excited now

"Yah but I like someone else that I know would never like me back" Freddie said now a little sad

"Sam?" Carly asked knowing it was true

"How'd you know?" Freddie asked

"Well it was kind of obvious especially when you said she will never like you back" Carly stated

"So you know she doesn't like me back" Freddie said now disappointed

"I didn't say that" Carly said

"So she does" Freddie said excited

"I didn't say that either"

Freddie sighed "Girls can be so confusing"


	2. home, not so sweet, home

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and as you probably guessed, yes this is a Sam abuse story.** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

Sorry if its hard to read I need a good Bata so if you know someone or you would be generous to do it yourself just tell me in your review

* * *

(Home, not so sweet, home)

Sam walked in her Trailer, that she dreadfully lived in with her hell of a mother. Who did a lot more than not feed her, and as soon as she walked in the door all she heard was:

"SAAMAAAAAANTHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" without a doubt it was Sam's mum, Claire Puckett

"Oh crap i thought she was still out with Donny" Sam said under her breath

"what did you say young lady?"

"i said 'hows Donny'"

"yah sure, now where have you been?

"I was with Carly and Freddie doing icarly"

"Don't lie to me you worthless piece of crap!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm not lying"

"shut up you slut" And with that Sam's mom gave Sam a big long scrape going diagonal all the way across her face from the top right of her forehead to the bottom left of her chin. Then her mom got all ditzy from being drunk and went to bed

_'I need new parents'_ Sam thought as she went up to her room

* * *

(Sam's Room)

_'I need to get out of here but if I go to Caryl's they'll ask what happened to my now slightly swollen face well I guess I can use the cat excuse since I am the queen of lies _"perfect" Sam said

* * *

(later around 11:37 PM in the Shay loft)

**Carly POV **

Me and Spencer are having a movie marathon like the ones we used to have when we were little then i hear a _click, click, click _i look around and think i hear the lock on the door being picked. A robber! Then i hit Spencer so he wakes up

"wake up" i whisper yell

"what" Spencer whisper yells back

"i like someones trying to break in" i say and just as i say that incomes Sam

"SAM!!" both me and Spence yell at the same time and i could've sworn i saw Sam flinch when we yelled but the lights were still of so we could barley see anything.

**Sam POV **

"hi" i say

"hey" Carly says

"can i stay here tonight" i ask as Carly goes to turn on the light then i remember the scrape my mom gave me "don't turn on the..." i was about to finish when the lights came on ".....light"

"why don't you want her to...... oh my god Sam" Spencer yells

"Sam what happend" carly screems

"guess we all know what happens when you forget to feed the cat" i lied _hmm i getting really good at that_ i think as Carly leaves the room

"Sam" Spencer says

"hmm" i say

"it wasnt the cat was it"

"I sap my head his way, no"

"so it wasnt"

"no it was"

"Sam"

"ok it wasnt"

"Then who"

"Promise you wont tell Carls"

"I Promise"

i had to think fast i couldnt tell him that it was my mom

"ok i got into a street fight and a guy pulled out a knife and cut me across the face and he said thats how i will remember him" i lied for the second time since i got here

"we got to find him"

"Spencer its fine chances are im never gunna see him again"

"you sure"

''yeah anyway do you have any ham"

"fridge bottem shelf help your self"

"thanks"


End file.
